utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Bekkie Faito
Bekkie Faito was created by http://www.youtube.com/user/ChibySmiley of Youtube. You can find all of Bekkie's songs (besides Adolescence) on this account: http://www.youtube.com/user/ChibyChan11 Bekkie Faito Bio Bekkie Faito's Bio: Age: 20 Birthday: January 1, 1993 Debut: January 3, 2010 Language(s): Japanese; English; German Bekkie Faito loves to sing, even though she doubts that she's a good singer. But she is determined to get out there and be noticed and be heard. Bekkie is very nice, calm. Her last name, Faito, means "Fighting Spirit". Hence why she wants to be famous. lol. Bekkie is a mimick to one of the authors many nicknames. Her item is the Broccoli, which, in her terms, is AWESOME! Bekkie's ACT 2 voicebank with the hiragana readable is the current voicebank so far. A future Act 3 voicebank is in progress. For the hiragana readable voicebank, when you hear a 'tu' instead of a 'tsu', please change it unless the ust is in romaji. Bryo's voice can be used with Bekkie's when turned down (g+15) Bekkie's Voicebank Downloads: Romaji (ACT 1) Voicebank (Including English sephonics): http://www.mediafire.com/?timwjnhhnzh Romaji (ACT 1) Voicebank BETA (added "tu" and easier to use than first one): http://www.mediafire.com/?cbv8vprt5n2tcdc Act 2 Voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/?cdwvnnhwgnnu878 Act 2 Voicebank (Hiragana readable): http://www.mediafire.com/?f2wwmiza6qps7kr As of August of 2011, the German voicebank is being put on hold since her creator, ChibySmiley, will be starting up college later in the month. It will be done eventually. As of January of 2012, Bekkie's creator created a SoundCloud account for songs that are at risk of copyright on youtube. This is the account: https://soundcloud.com/chibysongs August 2013: Bekkie has been inactive and will most likely be inactive from now on. Sorry for any inconvenience. Facts ~Bekkie has a tendency to over-react a lot. ~Her creator is lazy. ~Her creator is still a noob to German even though she has taken 5 years of German in high school and since the creator is starting up college soon, the voicebank will be put on temporary hold. ~Both Bekkie and her creator are blonde with green eyes and have the same personalities except Bekkie's more hyper than her creator physically and mentally. ~Bekkie's siblings are based off of her creators siblings for the following reasons: +Katte, Bekkie's older sister (who still needs an appearance), doesn't have a voicebank and is considered a mute because her creator's real sister is extremely shy and doesn't want to show her talent in public. +Bryo, Bekkie's older brother, is gay. However, the creator's older brother is not gay, but autistic. Bryo is based off of Bekkie's creator's brother because they share a difference in the whole family. ~Bekkie's English is still in progress of improving. ~Bekkie is part German, English and Japanese. Hence why she speaks/sings them besides German, which is still in process. ~Her creator's heritage all come from European decents (however you spell it). ~For now, Bekkie is considered a Bilingual UTAUloid. Once Bekkie is used to her separate German voicebank, she will switch to be a Multilingual UTAUloid. Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup